imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Behemeth Strikes
Behemoth Strikes is a story by PB. And note that before you read this that this is not done yet. Story Prologue This is the story of how Behemoth was made, all of the destruction he happened to cause, and the story it made once it was all over. But I’m not going to start with the ending, I’m going to start from the very beginning! It all started with Kevin "Rise and shine boys! It's time to start your training!" I simply moaned, and groaned and got up thinking of what I would go through today. Man! I've only watched shows of being in training for this but I haven't done it myself! This is going to turn out badly. And with that in my head, I waited for him to say more. And out it came: "Today's training is... the basics: How to use a gun and what one you would use in each situation!" It seemed that Kevin said it casually, not barking it as an order. But I knew this was only the beginning... I knew I would have to fight some serious stuff. Chapter 1: Training 2 hours later "Okay men!" Yelled Kevin as they continued, "This time the situation is this: You were captured and you escaped. You found the armory but you also heard the alarm sound. What equipment would you use?" Then, the field they were in was silent. It was like a thought factory. "What equipment would you use?" Kevin asked again. Again, silent. But then, Nexter broke that silence and said, "I would go light, grab 1 pistol and try to find a way out stealthily." He waited for an reply from Kevin. "I suppose that would be a good idea... but what I would do is I would stay where I was and find a way to make contact with my allies so they could help me," Kevin explained, "If I went light, with only 1 pistol and tried to get out without being seen, there would be a chance that their scanners would pick me up. Then I would be a chicken in an empty field, surrounded by hawks. So going light might not be the right way to handle it." Again, everything went silent. And again, that silence was broken. "Okay. Let's try this again." Kevin said, but then he looked at his watch. "It's time to get some food boys! Go on!" Then everyone scattered to the cafeteria with bellies rumbling. Meanwhile... (beep! beep!) "*yawn* morning already? these nights never last long!" then James reached over to turn off his alarm-clock "I wonder how nex is doing...." then he got out of bed and walked to his refrigerator thinking of what he should have for breakfast and when he finally got his refrigerator he decided to get a bologna sandwich. He took out the bologna and then the bread and prepared it. I wonder what nex is doing right now... he thought but what he didn't know was that he would be joining Nexter soon. Chapter 2: The Theft Attempt Then James felt something shift. It felt like a small earthquake but it was only inside of his body. Then he knew what it was. "Reznor!" James shouted to himself "he couldn't have died! who or... what would kill it?!" but then it came to him. "Komodo cobra... someone or thing needs to stop that beast from killing everything! wait... I could create a creature bigger than or as big as komodo cobra to defeat him! o.... o my! I need to finish my sandwich!" then he scarfed his sandwich down thinking about how he would design his creature. Meanwhile back at the cafeteria... "nice thinking their!" commented a fellow rookie as he sat down next to Nexter "thanks but I still thought wrong..." replied Nexter sounding like he has been starved for 4 hours. and that’s because he was. "cheer up! I thought that was a good idea!" the rookie continued "I normally would converse with you but I’m starving!" ended Nexter then he started dominating his food. "well ok then. Anyway what’s your name" the rookie still continued as he started eating as well "Nexter" answered Nexter "what’s your name?" then Nexter continued his assault against his food. "I’m Jeff." he answered "you seem like you've been starving for about 3 hours" "4" Nexter answered "4 hours and yes I have been." then Nexter got up and threw away his trash. "Well see yak Jeff!" then Nexter walked out of the cafeteria. Then Jeff walked out as well. But in a different direction. 30 minutes later... "ok men!" Kevin started "this is a M1 Bazooka. It is armed with highly damaging explosive shells. this weapon is used for the more heavy troopers..." Kevin continued but in that moment a small explosion was seen on the opposite side of the ESIT base and 4 seconds later the alarm sounded "RIGHT NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME FOR An INTRUDER!" Kevin shouted then he sprinted inside of the base. it was swarming with ESIT troopers running towards the explosion spot. Then Kevin ran inside the armory, and got a jet-pack. he then ran back into the hall-way that’s leads to the room where The Emerald was. And the room happened to be really close to where the explosion was. Then Kevin leaned down slightly and turned on his jet-pack, causing him to fly strait towards The Emeralds room when he got really close to the room he turned off his jet-pack and saw a hole in the wall with a M1 Bazooka on the other side of the hole "this is bad." Kevin said to himself. Then he ran inside of The Emeralds room and when he got inside he saw someone trying to disable the force field around The Emerald. "STOP RIGHT THERE AND TURN AROUND!" Kevin shouted at the intruder then the intruder slowly put his hands in the air but there was something in his hands. Then the intruder flipped around and threw 2 shirukens at Kevin. But the shrunken hit Kevin before he could see who threw them. and 2 minutes later when all of the ESIT troops got in the room there was only Kevin lying on the ground knocked out. No intruder. Chapter 3: Behemoth Then Nexter came bursting in and asked "WHAT HAPPENED?!" as he looked around the room, but then somebody answered. It was Jeff "someone was trying to steal The Emerald and then Kevin came in and tried to arrest him or whatever but the figure was too fast, it quickly turned around and threw 2 shrunken at Kevin. But the figure didn't throw them in the right spot to have killed Kevin. Just to knock him out long enough to escape." then everyone’s eyes turned on Jeff. Then a soldier asked "how did you know all of that? were you spying on the fight? or were you the Intruder?" silence fell over the room. And it seemed hard to break cause Jeff was think of something to say. And at that moment Kevin got up weakly and stared at Jeff. Then Kevin said with pain in his voice "well... everything Jeff said about it was true. And I am sure no-one was watching. the only 2 people who knew what happened was me and the Intruder..." then silence again fell over the room with everyone looking at Kevin's face or Jeff's. But this silence was easily broken. It was like Chicken. Live chicken. Easily broken but hard to get too. But Jeff was the first one to catch the chicken. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF TRYING TO STEAL THE EMERALD!" Then Kevin noticed a shiruken on Jeff's belt. And Kevin was the second one to catch the chicken. The chicken's name was Jeff. "He's the intruder boys! get him!" then Jeff sprinted to the nearest window then he grabbed one of his shrunken and broke the window and jumped out. But troops were following him. Meanwhile at James' house... "And that’s how I'll design it!" James said to himself as he finished drawing the creatures design. Then he started with his creature that would slay Komodo Cobra once and for all. 5 hours later inside of James' lab... "Almost... done..." James' panted as he looked almost strait upwards at the giant hole in his lab roof and the giant creature towering above it. With no head, or neck. "I wonder what Goldas would think about my creature..." . James went over to his phone, and called Goldas. They had a short conversation then James hung up and said to himself "well it is only 10:37... I don't blame him for having other stuff to do right now... I’ll call him back soon." James ran towards his creatures tail and he ran up its tail then up its arms then up its wings to where the neck should be. He took out a sample of Matrix skin (which is really tough) and he laid it on his creature in the pattern of a large neck. He kept getting more and more Matrix samples out of his pocket until there was about 4 layers of super tough skin on his neck, making its neck invulnerable to venomous bites. After he was done with the neck, it took him 27 minutes to create the neck. Then James ran down the giant creature and then he called Goldas again, talked for about 7 minutes, and he finally convinced Goldas that he should see the creature. "Fine" he said, almost as if he didn't care. Then James hung up and looked at the time "JAKERS! IT ONLY TOOK ABOUT 2 MILO-SECONDS TO CREATE KOMODO COBRA SO I ONLY WANT TO TAKE AT LEAST 6 HOURS!" then James ran up the creature again but this time with all kinds of samples in his pockets. Then he finally got to the top and it did not take James that long to find a comfortable position on its neck. He got a Green dragon sample out of his pocket and started making a head that was a mixture of the green-dragon, a Matrix, and a single Black dragon sample. So the head has the shape of the Green-dragon's head, the toughness of a Matrix body the sight of 3 Black-dragon heads but only 2 eyeballs. James started creating the head with precaution to not fall off. Then he saw Goldas approaching James' front-door and at that moment James yelled down at Goldas. "ITS OPENED!" he yelled. Goldas looked up at James for a second with has a surprised look on his face, then he ran inside and to the lab just to run into the creatures foot. Goldas stumbled a little bit then backed up and examined the creature. And at that moment the creature twitched. James ran down the creature and then the creature started moving some. Then when James was about to get to the bottom the tail thwacked upwards while James was on it but it didn't send him that far because the creature was just testing its tail movements. Then all 6 of the creatures arms started moving. "uhhh what exactly do you plan to do with this James?..." Goldas asked while he watched the creature for more. "stop Komodo-cobra from killing more people/creatures. I'm guessing you felt the Reznor shift too." James answered. "Yes. I did. Felt like a mini-earthquake." Goldas answered. Then they both waited for the creature to walk away. But the creature flew away and shot a burst of Golden Flame and Blue Energy at the roof of the lab. Then the creature landed about 1 mile away and it appeared to be on a rampage. "Already a stupid trouble maker!" Goldas commented coldly. Then Goldas and James tried to stop the fire on James' roof. And at that moment James wasn't think about the fire. He was thinking: It’s alive now, but can it stand a chance against komodo cobra?... Chapter 4: The Battle Begins But James knew time would answer that question. And then he snapped back in to reality and he saw his house burning down with Goldas running towards to door. "why are you running away?!" James yelled at Goldas. "the house won't hold! it’s to strong we have to get away!" and it didn't take long for James to agree, and they instantly both ran outside and watched James' house burn down. "I'll contact the rest of the Imaginaughts!" Goldas said after the house got burnt down. "I'll get ESIT notified!" James continued. "and anyway why am I not in you Imaginaughts group?" "I don't know. I might get to work on that eventually." and then they both ran off in different directions. 12 minutes later at ESIT Headquarters... "Did you get him?" Nexter asked as Kevin walked back inside the room. "No. He got out of sight" and then it was silent. But then James ran inside the room and looked at Kevin and Nexter "James?! What are you doing here?!" Kevin asked but then James instantly answered "I kind of made another creature to stop Komodo Cobra but it kind of freaked out, burnt down my house, and went on a rampage through the neighborhood." Kevin and Nexter were speechless. But yet again, Nexter broke the silent, awkwardness. "James... what’s with you and creatures that cause rapid destruction?" but James did not answer and between that awkwardness Kevin said "Well what are we waiting for?! let’s go!" and Nexter and James ran back outside and as they arrived a squadron of ESIT men walked out with Kevin in the lead. Meanwhile, back with the Imaginaughts... "It includes James and one of his newest creatures. That’s all I have to say." and then all of the Imaginaughts agreed to go. CHAPTER UNFINISHED! Category:Stories Category:Stuff by Pandaboy2 Category:Creatures Category:Animals Category:Legendary beings